villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Slender Man Vs. Baldi's Basics
"Slender Man Vs. Baldi's Basics" is a rap battle by Cameron "VideoGameRapBattles" Greely featuring Slender Man and Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Slender Man was voiced by Greely himself, and the voice of Baldi was provided by The Stupendium. Lyrics Game Rap Battles! Player one: Slender Man! Player two: Baldi! Fight! I started to believe this industry can’t get more shallow Yet another horrid horror game makes way into my shadow Tall and pale, bald assailant teleporting round a map But instead of leaving victims dead you give their ass a slap? Are you serious? I’m furious! People are really fearin’ this? You’re a slender remake that is meant for Pre-K that will never equate to me, period That’s nearly it, I will sever each leg to crumble your foundation So step in my elementary for some real education Wow there he is, still scaring kids, Congratulations! You exist! Figured something awful was in the mist, you’re person proving white people shouldn’t spit This dated shroud is not allowed In my school house, you’re flunkin’ out For those rhymes I’ll award a shiny quarter since you’re selling out I mean you got a movie coming now, sure that will be a smash Based on every other gaming flick, well you can do the math Now let’s do my favorite subject, what happens when I subtract Your head from the rest of your carcass and then split it into halves? Now this class is in session, may I please have your attention Take this jump rope for suspension, hang from your neck in detention Your reign of fame has now ended, I’ll sweep the floor with you man I get madder every verse you fail, get out while you can I’ve got you decoded, the pages I wrote it, Then you went and stole it, put it in your notebooks Repackaged and sold it, to kids but you know it Is me that you owe the, numbers that you’re growin’ I gave you your start, I’ll be your finish, You won’t make it far, now I have risen I’ll tear out your heart and then I’m persistin’ to rip you apart, hows that for division? I’m Slender Man, put you in a hospice there’s no treatment For when I teach what’s really frightening to Mavis Beacon I am the peak of all horror, you are just the trending fad That is soon to die off right along with Herobrine and FNAF Let’s look at your results, and based on your grim grading Then I can see why you dropped out of school, slim shady I can’t believe it, if you think that verse would make me shudder Than you’re twisted as your 12 years olds who go and stab each other! over! Choose your character! Video Game Rap Battles! Gallery Images Snip20180727_1.png Snip20180727_2.png Snip20180727_3.png Snip20180727_4.png Snip20180727_5.png Snip20180727_6.png Snip20180727_7.png Snip20180727_8.png Snip20180727_9.png Snip20180727_10.png Snip20180727_11.png Snip20180727_12.png Snip20180727_13.png Snip20180727_14.png Video Slender Man vs. Baldi's Basics - Video Game Rap Battle Trivia *The video features cameos from Golden Freddy from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, the Neighbor from Hello Neighbor, Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine, Herobrine from Minecraft, and the other antagonists from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Rap Battles Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Duets Category:VideoGameRapBattles